User talk:TreeGenea3
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to any intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: : see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your "User" page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 03:30, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Pages created from county page boxes Please see Template talk:Navbox county1-en. Robin Patterson 01:58, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Category link in text Try putting a colon just after the opening brackets, e.g. Category:Ohio. Robin Patterson 10:59, 6 July 2008 (UTC) New bot: AMK152Bot *Please see this discussion, in regards to flagging it. -AMK152(talk • ) 03:33, 22 July 2008 (UTC) County-related category pages - much more info for much less work using templates Please see http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Resided_in_Trego_County%2C_Kansas&action=history and see if you can save yourself and others some time by finding and using the new templates: Genealogy:County navigation templates. I'm sorry we haven't done a "Died in US" yet. Robin Patterson 00:01, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for reply. See http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Robin_Patterson#Getting_Familiar_with_the_New_Templates for ackn with link to detailed responses (not all paragraphs have responses yet). Robin Patterson 10:17, 26 October 2008 (UTC) "Died in Somesuch County, Mystate" Hi! As one of the more recent editors this month, you can be among the first to know that it is now very easy to create a category page for "Died in Somesuch County, Mystate" in the United States. See Template:d-us. When you see that a person page is in a category like that but it's a red link, you can very quickly fix it and thereby make the link much more useful. Robin Patterson 03:30, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Robin, works like a charm. B-us works great, too.TreeGenea3 05:05, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Info Page I have added an info page Josiah L. Walker (1789-1873)/info to Josiah L. Walker (1789-1873) as well as the "Showinfo person" template which displays an infobox and the "Info categaries" template which gathers categories from the info page. Let me know what you think. Bill H 15:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC)